


100 Days in Quarantine

by Threeisme333



Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Imaginary Friends, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cross country train ride, hala wooyoung, halateez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threeisme333/pseuds/Threeisme333
Summary: 100 of my Kpop ships100 random fic prompts/ausand a randomly generated orderRating, fandoms, ships, characters, and tags shall be updated as I go.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 29





	1. Choi San X Hala Wooyoung

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these combinations are harmless, some are weirdly perfect, and some I fear a lot. I’m mostly happy that I get to start off with San x Hala Wooyoung, it’s a pretty tame beginning. 
> 
> Well strap in folks, this is going to be a long ride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San’s not sure what he thought would come out of a 5 day cross country train ride. He definitely didn’t expect the loneliness or the oddly familiar face.

San was glad the train had private cabins. Happy to be able to sleep in his own locked bedroom, especially on such a long journey, all of 5 days. There was something to be said about the loneliness it brought him in the singular day he'd been aboard.

Sure there was the dining car, where San sat alone to eat his meals. It was just too arranged of an ordeal to prompt San to socialise. The dining car was less school cafeteria and more 5-star restaurant. An atmosphere that had San playing with his food and trying not to stare at the couples and families around himself for too long.

He was ready to resign himself to 4 more days of pitiful quiet San time when he passed an awfully familiar face on the way back to his cabin. But that couldn't be Wooyoung, the boy he'd left behind.

"Wooyoung?" San called despite himself.

The boy turned and appraised him, brow furrowed. San noticed something in the boys eyes that was chillingly very unwooyoung, despite that fact that his face screamed familiar, warmth, home, love...

"That would be me," Wooyoung answered, "And you would be san. Not my san though, just as I am not your Wooyoung"

San let that sink in, he’d gathered just as Wooyoung said, but he wasn’t quite ready to believe it yet, “What are you?”

A counterpart of sorts, the dark side of a coin." Wooyoung shrugged nonchalantly.

"Dark? Are you bad?"

Wooyoung chuckled, "Not bad per se, just hidden, overlooked."

"Oh," San replied, relieved that he hadn't accidentally stumbled upon his childhood friend's evil doppelgänger.

Wooyoung shifted his weight and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Was there anything else you wanted, Sannie?"

San stood dumbstruck for a few seconds, he was very out of his depth and it seemed the longer it took him to say something the more bored and impatient Wooyoung grew. It had been an eternity of San opening and closing his mouth, a fish out of water. And it appeared that the hourglass of Wooyoung’s patience had ran out as the boy turned to leave. It was the push San had needed.

"Wait,” San heard more than felt himself say, "Would you like to visit my cabin? I have a deck of cards."

Wooyoung snorted, "How entrancing. I must say my San is a lot smoother than you. But I'm not against games. Cabin 24, 7pm, I have jenga.”

Before San could respond Wooyoung had vanished. San plopped himself down in the hallway, back pressed to the inner train wall. It wasn't surprising how the bumps were much more prominent on the floor.

What on earth, San massaged his forehead. He'd come on this cross country train ride to get away from Wooyoung and he'd somehow located his dark counterpart. With whom he had a jenga date later. And this Wooyoung seemed to have his 'own' San.

But despite his headache and mild fear, San felt most prominently the pull of curiosity. A chance to talk to, and hang out with a Wooyoung that he hadn't wronged. A Wooyoung who was also presumably happy with this other san.

And so san found himself standing in front of cabin 24, hand poised to knock, but not quite ready to actually do it yet.

But he didn't have to, because as it clocked over to 7pm the door opened to reveal Wooyoung. “I thought you might be stuck out here."

San flushed, and when Wooyoung stood aside in invitation, he hurried in head downturned. 

When he entered San saw the jenga tower already set up, though it was shaking slightly with the movement of the train. San voiced his thoughts, "This is like high stakes jenga. It might not even be us that cause the tower to fall."

"Yeah," Wooyoung agreed, "But even if the train is the cause of its demise, if its in the middle of your turn, well that's just too bad."

San chuckled and took a seat. Wooyoung sat opposite him.

The first round of jenga lasted maybe 4 turns, before as San leaned forward the train shook and he knocked the tower with his outstretched hand. Wooyoung giggled as san grumbled about how unfair it was though he still rebuilt the tower for round two.

The second round lasted considerably longer. Which ended up being the cause of San's second loss. The rickety tower falling all on its own and unfortunately during San’s turn.

Wooyoung raised his eyebrows smugly. San simply ignored him in favour of setting up the tower again.

They continued on like that, exchanging conversation about each others counterparts. San admitting that he wasn't brave enough to take their relationship further. And Wooyoung admitting that he desired a sweeter love than the overpowering passion with his san.

It felt sort of awkward to talk about each other, but not really. At the least the jenga was a good way to break the tension. Even though San was losing quite consistently.

San voiced his complaints about it, "How come you haven't lost a single time? I think if I fail one more time I might combust."

Wooyoung giggled for the 20th time that night, "I must just be the superior jenga player."

"But its embarrassing," San whinged.

"I think it's cute," Wooyoung's cheeks tinged red.

San must've raised his eyebrow, because Wooyoung kept going as if he felt the need to explain himself.

"I don't know," Wooyoung ambled on, "It's just a nice change from my confident san. I like seeing you get flustered and embarrassed. Makes you feel more human." 

San hummed, intrigued, "I guess it's nice to have a Wooyoung that I can look at without feeling guilty of the hurt l've caused."

"What did you do?" Wooyoung asked, his eyes soft and concerned.

San looked down, "I haven't given him the love he deserves. I've turned him down unintentionally too many times to ever be able to have him in my arms."

"If he loves you it won't matter."

"But I'll always know I don't deserve him." San whispered.

It was then as Wooyoung went to place the block he had just removed on top, that the momentum of the train pushed him forward sending the jenga blocks flying and Wooyoung himself sprawling onto san's lap.

"Well I guess I finally lost," Wooyoung said as he scrambled to try and get off San's lap.

San however, pulled the boy up onto his thighs. Letting Wooyoung's knees slip either side of his hips.

Wooyoung's arms fell to san's shoulders. San rested one hand on his hip and brought the other to Wooyoung's face, rubbing his thumb along his cheekbone, "I wish I could have you."

Wooyoung leant forward and pressed his forehead to San's. "You can have ME."

San locked eyes with him, and there it was, that chilling difference. This wasn't his Wooyoung but it was Wooyoung. A Wooyoung he hadn't wronged. A taste of the boy he could never have.

And temptation was enough to con a man and San was no different. He slipped his hand into Wooyoung's hair as their lips met. Their teeth clashed at first, but Wooyoung took hold of San's jaw to guide the kiss. Biting at his lip and letting their tongues battle.

San slipped his hands down to Wooyoung's ass and hoisted the boy higher on his thighs. Their bodies flush as Wooyoung broke the kiss to move down San's jaw and neck.

San didn't realise he was crying until Wooyoung wiped his thumbs under his eyes and whispered, "Hey, it's okay. We don't have to do anything."

"I'm sorry," San's lip trembled. "You're not my Wooyoung, and even though I don't deserve him, if I slept with you I don't think I'd be able to look him in the eyes."

Wooyoung slipped himself off San's lap and slid next to him. He pulled San's head down, and the older boy happily pillowed his head against the firm shoulder.

"I'm sorry," San whispered again.

"Don't be, it's okay, I have my San and you have your Wooyoung. And if he's anything like me he'll forgive you and love you. Because even though you don't think you deserve him, the fact that you are so distraught right now only proves how much you do."

"Thanks," San muttered as he felt himself drift off to sleep, a hand carding through his hair.

Maybe when he got home he would finally try to right his wrongs. To make it up to his Wooyoung before it was too late.


	2. Wong Hendery X Xiao De Jun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiaojun just wanted one friend, so he made one of his own. A friend that no one, not even his primary school bullies could take away from him. Or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to let people know that this is angst with a happy ending, but it does contain bullying. I was bullied myself in primary school, and I know how detrimental to one’s self esteem and happiness it can be. If this is something you find triggering then please be warned that even though it ends nicely it isn’t all sunshine and rainbows all the way through.
> 
> Also the characters are all 12 in this.

It was a simple leather note book, brown, filled with unlined paper. It served it's purpose as a journal of sorts, a dream journal maybe, for daydreams and fleeting fantasies.

Xiaojun filled the pages with the tales of his imaginary friend. A boy of twelve just like him.

The leather journal held all his memories of his only friend Hendery, a boy who lived exclusively in Xiaojun's mind.

Xiaojun made sure to always carry the journal with him. He was afraid of it falling into the wrong hands. Especially the tainted hands of his primary school bullies. There was a group of them, boys in his class who thought it was okay to pick on him because he sat alone.

And funnily enough it was because of their teasing that Xiaojun still sat alone, and played alone, and was lonely enough that he had to make up a friend of his own.

"Hey Dejunnie!” The mocking voice cut through the bustle of the class.

Xiaojun felt himself instinctively hunch over, only his father and brother called him that. He would have preferred it stayed that way, but his protests did nothing.

"Oi, you should look at me when I'm talking to you." The voice was closer now. Xiaojun flinched but he kept looking down. Nothing could happen during class, very soon their teacher would call attention back and Xiaojun would be safe until the bell rung for lunchtime.

"Hm, what's this?"

Xiaojun took a moment too long in his confusion, and before he could stop him the boy had reached out and taken Xiaojun's leather journal. "Hey, give that back," Xiaojun flailed at the bully, but he simply stepped out of reach.

"Oho, I wonder what's in it, considering it finally made you look at me.” The smile that stretched across his face was sinister and set a deep fear in Xiaojun's stomach.

He swallowed anxiously, "Please give it back."

"No," was his straight out answer, but then he continued, "But since you asked so nicely I might be willing to reconsider. Ask me again after lunch?” And then the boy was gone, back at his own desk.

Xiaojun didn't know what to do, he didn't want anyone to know the contents of his journal. To know how desperately lonely he was that he made his own friend. He couldn't tell his teacher, because in order to prove it was his the teacher would have to read it.

Even though it wasn't ideal, it was better that his bully be the only one to see it. Though he would probably show it to all his friends. Xiaojun’s only hope was to convince him to give the journal back after lunch.

As if it was a blessing sent from heaven, lunchtime was quiet, Xiaojun didn't experience any confrontation. Which was as wonderful as it was terrifying. His bullies probably flipping through his journal and laughing at how lonely and desperate he was.

Hendery sat on the bench next to him and nudged Xiaojun’s knee with his own. "What’s wrong Dejun?"

"Nothing," Xiaojun whispered.

Hendery elbowed him and stole a slice of carrot from his lunch box, "You can tell me, l'm your best friend remember."

"Not for long, I've lost you too. They took you just like they took everything else."

"I'm still here aren't I?" Hendery slung an arm across Xiaojun's shoulders.

"But you're tainted now, you were supposed to be only for me. The one thing that could never be stolen or broken. My best friend."

And with that Xiaojun started to cry, and Hendery vanished.

He pulled his knees to his chest. All he felt was pain, an aching in his heart.

The end of lunch time had Xiaojun wringing his hands nervously. He had to get his journal back at any cost. But when Xiaojun saw the face of his bully he knew he wasn't going to get what he wanted, and even more so with a demand to meet alone at the town park at 5pm.

Xiaojun saw it for what it was. An opportunity for them to do as they pleased with no one around to stop them or make them face any consequences. But Xiaojun had to get his journal back, and if this was the only way then so be it.

His father seemed more pleased than concerned to have his son ask to play in the park. His only condition that Xiaojun made sure to return in time for dinner.

The park's playground was almost empty of people. When Xiaojun arrived there was only one other boy, someone he'd never seen before, and he was swinging himself back and forth on the monkey bars.

Xiaojun headed for the swing, deciding that while he waited for his impending doom he might as well have some fun. It didn't take him too long to reach maximum height, and from there he let himself relish in the wind that passed his face as he continued to fly back and forth. 

From up in the air he was able to see the group of four boys approaching. Xiaojun decided to slow himself down and get off the swing, afraid of what they might have been able to do while he was suspended.

Xiaojun tried the easy route first, "Can I please have my journal back?"

"Why do you even want it? Nothing about it is real especially not your best friend Hendery."

"You're so pathetic, making up a friend because you can't make any real ones." One of the others spat.

"You're so unlovable that your imagination is the only company you'll ever have."

Like that insult after insult was thrown.

"I bet if Hendery was real he wouldn’t want to stick around with your sorry ass."

"You're so helpless, not even Hendery can save you."

"He's not even real!" They all laughed.

Xiaojun could do nothing but stand there and take it all. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. Slowly he felt his eyes begin to water.

"What's this? Dejunnie's crying."

"Oh no, did we make Dejunnie cry?"

"Dejunnie?" It was a new voice, one that made Xiaojun and the four bullies look to the source confused.

It was the boy Xiaojun had seen earlier on the monkey bars.

"Who are you?" The head bully spat.

"I'm Dejunnie's friend, the names Hendery."

Xiaojun felt his eyes bulge, he knew Hendery and this wasn't him, different coloured eyes, he had a wider face shape and was shorter than him, other than the obvious Hendery was imaginary and this boy was very real.

"No way." Xiaojun heard one of the bullies whisper.

The boy claiming to be Hendery spoke, "Can you give me back the journal? It contains all of Dejunnie and I's memories. It's very special to us."

The head bully was so dumbstruck he simply handed over the journal, mouth parted and eyes wide.

"Thanks," the boy quickly grasped the leather notebook, "Now don't you guys have to get home before dinner."

The bullies seemed shaken by that, they left but not without sending sneers to Xiaojun on their way.

Once they were gone the boy turned to Xiaojun and handed him the journal. Xiaojun brought it to his chest with a relieved sigh. And then he seemed to remember the situation he'd found himself in, "Who are you really?"

The boy smiled at him, "Huang Guanheng, and you are?"

"Xiao De Jun, and please never call me Dejunnie again, only my family can call me that." 

"Then what is a friend allowed to call you?" Guanheng looked at Xiaojun shyly but hopeful.

"Dejun."

Guanheng beamed, "Will you be my friend, Dejun?"

Xiaojun wiped his eyes and smiled, "Only if you'll be my friend too."


End file.
